Questions
by Misura
Summary: ch5 : How's life, Omi? [slightly weird]
1. Why does Yohji date women?

Questions

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken, slight fluff, slight humor, letter-fic (for now anyway)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 14th april 2003, by Misura

**********

Omi,

you asked me, not so very long ago, why, if I truely loved Ken, I still dated women.

Why I still went home with women, only coming back to the flowersop the next morning.

Why I found it so hard to ask Ken on a date, while I could pick up girls so easily. So smoothly.

The answer may not be what you expected to hear from me. I haven't told this to anyone else, which makes me wonder if maybe I shouldn't be telling you this either. 

But you asked and as Ken's friend, I think you have a right to know.

So here it goes.

Imagine, if you please the following scene :

two people, me and some girl, meet up in a bar.

I ask her her name and tell her mine.

Perhaps she has heard of me, making her blush a little more while I hold her hand.

We talk some more, we drink some more .... evening turns into night.

I offer to bring her home (if she's the right kind of girl and if I think she'll say 'yes' of course).

She agrees, only protesting she doesn't want to bother me to which I reply it's no bother at all really.

When we leave, probably some of her friends look jealous.

My smile tells her to ignore them for now.

I bring her home, she asks me in. I kindly accept.

If you think this is the part where you don't want to read anymore, you're sadly mistaken, Omi.

Once we are inside, I do not kiss her. I don't even touch her.

She offers to make us a drink, I accept and while she walks to the kitchen, she tells me to take a seat.

I sit down, idly flipping through a TV-guide that lies around.

Don't ask me why my dates always have TV-guides lying around ; I have an eye for picking girls who do. It's a gift.

As she returns I remark there's a wonderful movie on tonight. One I think she'd love to see.

She replies she hasn't seen it (if she has, I come up with another movie, one I'm sure no one has heard of this time).

I tell her she has missed out on something.

She asks if I would like to see the movie with her. Because she can't very well say she didn't allow me to bring her home for another reason, can she?

Some girls can and will say that, but I take care not to pick one of those.

So we watch the movie.

I make her a drink, claiming I want to return the favor. Most of the times I make something warm, with alcohol.

Something that makes her sleepy. (Don't look at me like that, Omi, it's not like I'm drugging her or something.)

She dozes off.

Next morning, I'm gone.

Her friends call, to inform how her night with me has been.

She tells them it was fun. Interesting. Different.

She refuses to give any details. She refuses to say we just watched a movie.

That would be embarrassing, wouldn't it?

To have the one and only Yohji Kudoh at your house and only watch a movie with him?

Her friends are disappointed. They want to hear more.

She laughs and hangs up.

And that's all there has been to dating for me recently.

So, Omi, now that I have answered your question, can you answer one of my own?

Can you say why I find it so hard to walk up to Ken and confess I love him?

The answer to that would really help me.

Not yours, but with kind regards,

Yohji

~tbc?~


	2. Does Ken like Yohji?

Questions

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken, slight fluff, slight humor, letter-fic (for now anyway)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 28th april 2003, by Misura

**********

Omi,

your question this morning, when we had breakfast surprised me a little. 

Actually it surprised me a lot, as you could have guessed already I suppose by the way I nearly choked. (Thanks for saving me from death by suffocation, even if it *was* your fault in the first place I needed rescueing).

Do I like Yohji?

Yeah, sure, Omi, of course I like Yohji. 

He annoys me by teasing me just about any time we meet.

He tells lies (LIES! Do not believe him!) to the girls at the flowershop, just to see me freak out.

He hides my soccer-things, so I'm late for training.

Then he hides the keys for my motor too or no, wait, he 'accidentally' covers them with one of his magazines. 

You know, one of the kind that makes all the blood in your body rush to your head when someone catches you reading it. If you're a normal person, I mean, not like Yohji.

He even had the gall to tell Aya (*Aya*) I was looking for him one day, just to see what would happen if Aya'd find me with a magazine like that in my hands.

Want to know what happened?

I know you Omi ; you're such a nosy person! Isn't that why you like to hack into other people's information? So you can find out more, more, more. Curiosity killed the cat, remember?

Ah well, Aya walked in, saw me, saw the magazine, said 'Hn' and stalked out again. 

I have never been so relieved in my life ; I had at least expected him to glare at me.

Oh, and another thing Yohji does is criticizing (*and* ruining) my cooking.

Don't get me wrong here ; I can take criticism. (Unlike Yohji I should say, geez, that guy simply can't take any non-positive comment.)

But it's the way he says it ; like I'm too stupid to do anything right.

It's always his fault too when something does end up a bit less than excellent-tasting.

Like remember when I cooked that soup with tomatos I cut myself, rather than using the 'easy go'-ones from the shop? When we got through all of our drinking stuff in one evening because everyone was thirsty after eating it?

Yohji threw extra salt in it.

Ah, I see you shaking your head, not wanting to believe your Yo-tan'd do that. 

Well, HE DID!

I asked him (stupid me!) to keep an eye on it while I had to do something. He agreed too easily ; I should have suspected something.

Anyway, while I was gone, he added the salt.

No, I didn't actually see him do it. I just *know*.

Let's see, is there anything about Yohji that I *do* like?

Has there been any days when he hasn't been harassing me?

Nope. (I'm actually grateful if he leaves me alone for an entire hour ; that's rarely enough).

Has he ever said something nice to me? Something he really meant the way it sounded?

Nope. (I especially *hate* it when he 'flirts' with me. That guy's just sick in his head!)

All right, so there are a few things he did do for me.

He saved my life a couple of times.

Big deal, I saved his lots more often.

He 'advises' me on my dates.

Following it blows out any relationship like a candle.

He cooks nice. Very nice.

Lots nicer than I can, even if my dishes wouldn't be tampered with by him.

He always makes more than we can eat in one meal too, so I can warm up the left-overs when I'm late from soccer-training again. I like that.

So ... what do you think, Omi, do I like Yohji too?

NO! I don't like Yohji. Even if I do like his cooking ...

Since I now answered your question, I'd like to ask one of my own.

Maybe you can help me with the following :

there's this person I know, who bugs me all the time.

He embarrasses me, makes me blush or messes up my stuff.

He never ever tells me something nice.

In spite of all this, I feel very attracted to this person, maybe even to the point of being in love with him. Or her ; I'd rather not have you know who this person is.

What I'd like to know is : why?

And what should I do about it?

(Oh, and don't worry, Omi, it's not you. I like you.)

Forever your friend,

Ken

~tbc?~


	3. Can Omi help Yohji and Ken to get along?

Questions

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken, slight fluff, slight humor, letter-fic (for now anyway)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 10th may 2003, by Misura

**********

Omi,

you know me as a calm and reasonable person. I rarely lose my temper or self-control.

Recently though, I find myself hard-pressed not to yell at the two idiots that are our teammembers and your friends.

*Your* friends I say, yes, because they most certainly aren't mine.

If you don't mind me saying so, I think I have better taste than that.

Since they *are* your friends however, I think they are also, to some degree, your responsibility.

Which means that I expect you to do something about the annoying behavior they have both shown over the past few weeks now.

It's obvious to anyone who has eyes that they have developed some sort of vendetta against eachother, that something has happened to give them reason to hate eachother to an extreme extent. This is not a good thing for Weiss.

While friendship is not a requirement to keep this team together, the ability to work together is.

Since it's obvious this development has nothing to do with anything that has happened during a mission (which I most definitely would have noticed), I can only conclude it has something to do with an event unrelated to Weiss.

As the member of this team most inclined to curiosity, I hereby charge you to find out what has happened between the two of them and then find a way to deal with the problem.

I know you are a peace-maker by nature and therefore have every faith in your ability to solve this undesired situation.

With kind regards,

Aya.

*****

Aya-kun,

though I can't promise anything, I will do my best. If my plan succeeds, their behavior towards eachother will definitely change, even if I'm not entirely sure whether or not you'll consider their changed behavior any less annoying.

Yours truly,

Omi

*****

Ken-kun,

it seems to me we can't choose whom we fall in love with. As your friend, I therefore advise you to tell Y- I mean this person you wrote me about how you feel about him. Or her. It may seem like a big risk or something rather scary at first but think about it.

Things can't get any worse than they already are, can they?

When he hears you are in love with him -or her- he may change his behavior a bit, because he feels bad about it. Bad about teasing someone who loves him I mean ; maybe confessing it to him would make him feel guilty enough to leave you alone.

Or to stop teasing you at least. After all, if he asks you again if you were dreaming about him last night, and you just say 'yes', it more or less takes the fun out of it, doesn't it?

Just stop blushing so easily. And don't be too shy to tell him your feelings.

I believe in you, Ken-kun and I think you and him would make a great couple!

Even if of course, I have no idea who he -or she- is.

Your friend forever,

Omi

******

Yohji-kun,

STOP BEING SUCH A COWARD AND TELL HIM ALREADY! NOW! 

~Omi

~tbc~


	4. What does Yohji want to tell Ken?

Questions

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken, slight fluff, slight humor, a kiss

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 15th may 2003, by Misura

**********

"Uhm, Ken? Could I talk to you for a sec?" Yohji asked meekly.

Ken looked up, quickly hiding the note Omi had written him. Somehow, after reading it, he had the feeling the blond knew exactly whom he had developed feelings for, even if he had made painstakingly sure not to reveal anything that might be connected to Yohji.

__

Not even that it was a guy! So how can he know?

Does it show? Has Yohji noticed something too? Is that why he wants to talk to me now, because Omi has lectured him?

Is he going to apologize and tell me what a pervert I am for thinking about him that way?

I sooooo don't want to hear that! I'd rather have him tease me for the rest of my days than have him pity me for developing an attraction for someone obviously out of reach.

"What is it, Yohji?" Ken replied, returning his atention to the flower-arrangement he was working on. Omi watched the two of them with interest, while Aya seemed completely disinterested.

In fact, Aya was watching almost as intently as Omi, since he had the feeling this change in attitude from Yohji had something to do with the blond's plan.

"It's kind of personal. Could we go take this somewhere else, say, my room?"

"I'm busy." Ken stated.

"Fine then, be that way." Yohji looked annoyed. 

"Maybe later." Ken offered.

"Nah, it's not that important. To me, I mean. If you really want to talk to me though .... "

"I do not!"

Omi moaned softly and buried his face in his arms.

__

Stupid, stupid Yo-tan! He's going about this all wrong!

__

And Ken-kun isn't cooperating either ... 

"Omi and me can finish the arrangements." Aya offered unexpectedly, giving the blond a sudden urge to jump up and hug him.

__

Uhm ... better keep myself in check here. A beaming smile will have to do.

Yohji shrugged, always willing to leave his work to someone else, while Ken looked trapped. Omi used his smile again, and the soccer-player rose, shoulders slumped in defeat.

__

Oh come on, Ken-kun!

As soon as the door fell shut behind the two, Aya turned to Omi.

"Are you very sure they won't kill eachother when left alone?"

"Reasonably sure, yes." Omi nodded.

"Hn."

*****

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ken asked, as the silence stretched between them.

Yohji toyed with his pack of cigarettes, not looking up. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh really? What?" Ken felt his mouth go dry as he swallowed uneasily.

"Sorry." Yohji said calmly, finally meeting his eyes.

"Huh?" Ken blinked. "For what?"

__

For not loving me back?

For hurting my feelings?

What are you sorry for, Yohji?

"For the salt of course!" Yohji replied. 

"Uhm, the salt?" Ken was slightly confused.

Yohji sighed. "Yes. That soup you cooked for dinner, remember? I threw some salt in it, because I thought you had forgotten to do that, only you hadn't so it turned out horribly tasting. I should have told you sooner, since the others blamed you for it."

Ken gaped at him. "That was *all*? You are jumpy around me all morning for going to tell me *that*? I ... I can't believe this!"

"What were you expecting me to tell you then?" Yohji snapped. "That I'm in love with you and dream about you every night?"

Ken flushed. "Of course not!"

__

That's what *I* should tell *you*, not the other way around.

If only I had the courage ...

"What if I would?" Yohji asked suddenly. "What would you do if I *would* say you that?"

"I would be the happiest person alive!" Ken flapped out, blushing even more and hating it.

Yohji blinked, his gaze a mix of surprise and something else. "You would?"

Ken bit his lip and remained silent.

"Kenken ... " 

Yohji's voice sounded very strange. Almost as if -

__

No!

Ken angrily shook his head.

"Why don't you just say it, Yohji? Yes, I am in love with you and no, you don't feel anything for me. Well, fine, I can live with that. Now can we go back to work?"

Not looking at the other man, he stormed to the door.

Only to be kept by two strong arms that gently spun him around and made him look up in Yohji's bright green eyes that were, for once, showing no hint of mockery.

"Kenken ... I think I love you."

Instead of mockery, those jade eyes were drawing him in, inviting him to come and drown in them, to lose himself. He fought against what they made him feel.

"N-nonsense! Omi talked you into this, didn't he? I *knew* I shouldn't have told him my secret!"

Yohji chuckled for no reason Ken could see.

And kissed him, causing Ken to discover it might be possible to keep his self-control where it concerned the way Yohji looked at him, but that it was near impossible to think coherently when Yohji was kissing him.

After a little while, he didn't care anymore.

And after some more time, he allowed himself to believe in what both Yohji's words and his actions had been telling him.

__

As well as Omi's letter, though I still have no idea how he knew.

"You're thinking again." Yohji accused him softly. "Stop doing that!"

Ken grinned. "Make me."

Yohji accepted the challenge, causing a certain redhead to be seen coming running out of the shop a few minutes later, his face red as blood, while Omi congratulated himself on his match-making skills.

~to be concluded in a (very short) epilogue~


	5. How's life, Omi?

Questions

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken, Omi/Nagi, ?/?, slight fluff, slight humor, a kiss

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 15th may 2003, by Misura

**********

To : Prodigy

From : Bombay

Subject : How's life?

Hi, Nagi,

how's life with you? I must admit I have a great time watching Yohji and Ken discover what it is to love someone, with Aya practically fleeing the room whenever they're around. The poor guy's completely freaked out by their new behavior.

I suppose I should feel sorry for him, but it's way too funny.

I miss you. I miss you. I could say that a thousand times and it still wouldn't bring our next meeting closer, would it? Even if it's true ...

Enough with the sadness, I can hear you muttering already. It's nice to be able to talk to you this way ; I hope we can chat again one day soon too.

So, how's your match-making-project going? I know maybe I should have asked that before flaunting my own success, but I wanted to tell someone. 

Please write me back soon,

Omi

PS Yes, of course I love you! Sorry I forgot to say that earlier! Don't be mad at me, please! 

*

To : Bombay

From : Prodigy

Subject : Re. : How's life?

Hi, Omi,

thanks for writing me again and letting me know about your good luck in matching your team-members. My own plots in that direction have proven unsuccessful so far, but I haven't given up hope yet ...

I'm fine, or as fine as I can be without you here with me. (See? You're not the only one who can write hopelessly sappy lines! ;) ). Homework's taking more of my time than assignments for You-know-who so the others are leaving me pretty much alone.

No, stop frowning, Omi ; they do it because they know I appreciate my privacy. I know it's hard to imagine for you, but I feel much better when I know they won't be walking in on me. Especially F. and S. can be annoying in that way.

C. has told me you and me will meet again coming Sunday ; I'm already looking forward to it. I love you, Omi Tsukiyono, my very own Bombay-kitten,

with a thousand kisses,

Nagi

PS You're cute when you're blushing.

PPS Are you still on-line? I'll be waiting on the usual channel for the next ten minutes.

*

Prodigy : Glad you could make it. :)

Bombay : Me too. :)

Prodigy : Busy with homework?

Bombay : Nah. It's easy.

Prodigy : Lucky you! *looks jealous*

Bombay : Want help?

Prodigy : I'll manage but thanks.

Bombay : BTW I wasn't blushing when I read your message.

Prodigy : Yes you were.

Bombay : No I wasn't! *pouts*

Prodigy : You're also cute when you pout. 

Bombay : *smiles* (*and blushes*)

Prodigy : I knew it! *looks smug*

Bombay : *hits Prodigy over the head with a pillow*

Prodigy : ?!?!?

Prodigy : *starts tickling Bombay*

Bombay : Not fair!

Prodigy : C.'s calling me. Gotta go. :(

Bombay : See you Sunday. :(

Prodigy : xxxx

Bombay : Love you too.

Prodigy has logged off

Bombay has logged off 

~OWARI~


End file.
